


Putrefactione

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape is not main paring, Sanji is Zoro's sunshine, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Após um grande trauma em sua vida, Zoro se isola do mundo, permitindo que apenas seu amigo Sanji permaneça por perto. Com muita insistência, aceita consultar um psiquiatra e essa talvez foi a pior escolha de sua vida.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 1





	Putrefactione

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, a primeira vez que postei essa história foi em 28/04/2018 e quase dois anos depois, voltei ela do começo, revisando, editando e alterando coisas que já não me agradam hoje em dia, melhorando a escrita e a caracterização dos personagens.

O transtorno de estresse pós-traumático é uma perturbação mental desenvolvida por um evento traumático ocorrido na vida de alguém. O estresse se prolonga e atrapalha sua vida diária, o pavor assume vida própria, podendo até levar ao suicídio.

Roronoa Zoro sempre foi um homem ativo. Cuidava bem de sua saúde, realizava exercícios físicos diariamente, era preocupado com a alimentação, relativamente sociável, apenas bebia um pouco mais do que deveria, nada que fizesse mal. Uma vida basicamente perfeita, até um fatídico dia poucas semanas atrás.

— Kuina! — Zoro acordou ofegante, suando horrores, com a roupa colada em seu corpo. Novamente o maldito sonho, a dolorosa lembrança e o desagradável sentimento de fracasso.

Seu coração estava disparado e o sentimento de vazio era horrível. Suas mãos tremiam, sua garganta estava seca e sentia frio mesmo com o corpo todo fervendo. Aquelas lembranças que desejava nunca ter acontecido voltavam como um turbilhão em sua mente e era horrível.

— Droga... — Olhou o quarto bagunçado que parecia tão vazio. Iluminado apenas pela pouca luz que entrava pela janela fechada, mal conseguia enxergar as coisas nitidamente. Sentia-se um completo merda, desejava não ter acordado. Nunca pensou que um dia sua autoestima ficaria tão baixa, tudo por causa de uma pessoa.

Ele levantou-se da cama, derrotado. Não tinha motivos para sair dali, poderia se isolar naquele quarto e ficar até morrer por falta de água e comida. Ou ele mesmo poderia acabar com sua dor de uma vez, como já havia tentado várias outras vezes.

Um barulho irritante vindo do celular o fez sair do transe e afastar os pensamentos suicidas. O nome que apareceu na tela era, sem dúvidas, o único motivo que restava para ele continuar vivendo. O único motivo que o impedia de definitivamente amarrar uma corda no pescoço e sufocar até a morte.

_Guru Guru ♡ : Bonjour~ To esperando no lugar de sempre._

— Esse falso Francês... — Zoro riu para si mesmo, sentindo o coração se acalmando aos poucos. Um sentimento aconchegante afastou a angústia que estava sentindo, fazendo-o sentir-se bem mais leve. Ficou olhando para o coração que o loiro colocou após seu apelido gravado no celular, sorrindo bobo. Queria vê-lo. Abraçá-lo. Beijá-lo. Queria fazer amor com ele. E, mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada disso, apenas estar perto seria o suficiente. O amava e sempre amaria, apenas seu amigo idiota.

_“Dia to indo.”_

Zoro respondeu rapidamente, sem dar importância para qualquer tipo de pontuação ou frescuras de gramática perfeita, já era um grande feito ele dar espaço entre as palavras, coisa que normalmente nem se dava ao trabalho. Ele tomou um rápido banho para se livrar daquele suor incômodo, fez a higiene matinal, vestiu a primeira roupa com manga comprida que encontrou e abriu a janela para a casa não ficar ainda mais mofada.

— Belo dia para morrer. — Falou para o nada, fitando o céu azul. O dia estava lindo, só não lindo para quem não tinha mais que um motivo para viver.

Fez o mesmo caminho monótono de sempre, indo até uma cafeteria próxima de sua casa. Viu uma cabeleira loira já bem conhecida, a única pessoa que restava ainda em sua vida de merda.

— Ei. — Cumprimentou, já sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do loiro. Fez um carinho discreto no topo da cabeça dele, sentindo a necessidade de tocá-lo de alguma forma, por menor que fosse.

— Bom dia. — Recebeu um sorriso lindo daquele loiro. Sanji era o nome dele, seu melhor amigo de longa data, o único motivo de ainda não ter se matado.

O loiro estava com óculos escuros, um quilo de maquiagem, provavelmente protetor solar no rosto e talvez no corpo todo e uma longa franja cobria um de seus olhos. Zoro nunca entendeu seu estilo e muito menos o motivo dele ter começado a usar maquiagem depois de certa idade, mas não tocava no assunto, Sanji sempre ligou muito para sua aparência e não ia discutir com um louco metrossexual, provavelmente aquele imbecil estava começando a se sentir velho e tentava esconder os sinais da idade, era um idiota. E como de costume, ele estava com um cigarro no canto dos lábios, um vício que tinha desde quando era muito jovem, nem comendo se separava daquele maldito cigarro. Pelo menos já havia se acostumado com o cheiro e nem sentia-se mais incomodado.

— Você vai mesmo, não é? — Sanji perguntou, bebericando um gole do café preto. Recebeu um revirar de olhos do moreno, já não bastava as milhões de mensagens e cobranças, ainda tinha que aguentar as perguntas diretas. Pelo menos o loiro já tinha pedido seu café da manhã, quanto menos Zoro fosse obrigado a falar com outras pessoas, melhor para ele.

— Já disse que vou. Como você é chato. — Respondeu sem muito ânimo. Sabia que estava traumatizado, com depressão e pensamentos suicidas, bem, não apenas pensamentos, mas não era um psiquiatra de merda que resolveria seus problemas. Kuina não voltaria de qualquer forma.

— Eu te dou uma carona. — Sanji tragou o cigarro, soltando a fumaça para cima.

— Não precisa.

— Marimo! — Aumentou o tom de voz, recebendo um resmungo como resposta. Aquele loiro insuportável parecia sua mãe.

— Que seja! — Zoro respondeu desgostoso enquanto demonstrava aquela típica expressão emburrada, desistindo de discutir. Sanji era muito chato quando queria.

Pelo resto do café da manhã eles seguiram conversando animadamente sobre os assuntos mais banais e mais sérios que existiam. Normalmente começariam a brigar e discutir por qualquer razão idiota, porém ambos estavam pegando leve, Zoro estava fragilizado e Sanji tinha plena consciência disso, qualquer coisa dita sem pensar poderia ser um gatilho para o moreno e trazer sérias consequências. Zoro se culpava pelo ocorrido e, por mais que Sanji estivesse culpando-se da mesma forma, a situação era diferente. Apesar de que, por mais contidos que tentassem ser, ainda viviam trocando farpas diariamente, era mais forte do que eles, e as brigas que normalmente tinham nada mais era do que uma rotina que animava e agradava os dois.

Quando deu o horário do loiro trabalhar, ele deixou Zoro na frente do consultório do psiquiatra e eles ficaram por alguns momentos em silêncio dentro do carro. Era confortável estar simplesmente na presença um do outro sem a necessidade de um assunto, sentiam-se bem assim, depois de tantos anos já estavam acostumados.

— Está quase na hora marcada. — Zoro falou baixo, como se não quisesse cortar o clima aconchegante.

— Eu sei. — Sanji virou para ele e eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até sorrirem de leve. — Você vai ficar bem sozinho?

— Vou... — O moreno deu uma vacilada antes de responder, arrependendo-se imediatamente, já esperando a mãe Sanji discursar por mais duas horas em seu ouvido.

— Tem certeza?

— Não começa.

— Qualquer coisa você me liga.

— Tá. — Ficaram se encarando em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até Zoro sentir o toque gentil da mão do loiro em seu braço. Sanji não apertou, ele sabia bem o que estava escondido debaixo daquela blusa de frio. Ninguém normal usava roupa de moletom naquele calor.

— Não esqueça de falar sobre isso... — Pediu meio inseguro se deveria mesmo tocar no assunto, não é como se o jogo fosse totalmente aberto entre os dois, Sanji apenas possuía uma leve ideia do sofrimento que Zoro estava enfrentando, porque era Zoro e ele o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um.

— Eu sei. — Zoro revirou os olhos meio irritado, realmente não queria falar sobre os cortes em seus braços, não com Sanji. Não queria se mostrar fraco na frente dele. — Eu te vejo depois.

Ele falou e saiu do carro. O loiro esperou para vê-lo entrar no consultório, mas quando viu Zoro estava ao lado da porta do motorista, então ele abaixou totalmente a janela.

— O que foi? Quer um beijo de despedida? — Provocou, sorrindo de leve.

— Quero, sim. — Zoro retribuiu o sorriso, entrando na brincadeira. Para sua surpresa, a mão que segurava a porta na parte do vidro aberto, acabava de sentir o calor dos lábios daquele idiota, fazendo-o corar. O coração acelerou e ele desviou o olhar, ficando completamente constrangido com a situação, sentindo-se muito estranho. Afastou a mão e a colocou na própria nuca, coçando os cabelos esverdeados. — Idiota...

Sanji apenas sorriu inocente, tão corado e envergonhado quanto o outro imbecil. Poderiam ficar ali no carro o resto do dia se provocando, sentiam-se bem, então era sempre agradável, mas Zoro tinha um horário marcado. Fez um gesto para ele ir logo e mesmo corado, sem jeito, envergonhado e hesitante, Zoro entrou no consultório. Teria sua primeira consulta depois de seu trauma que se esforçava tanto para esquecer.

O loiro acendeu um cigarro, ligou o carro e, após alguns minutos parado enquanto fumava e esperava para ver se Zoro não ia sair correndo tentando fugir dali, ele deu partida e finalmente foi para seu trabalho. Chegou atrasado e não deu a mínima, não queria trabalhar ali, era obrigado por ser negócio da família, então não se importava, ele só queria ser forte o bastante para pedir as contas e nunca mais ter que se encontrar com seus irmãos e indesejado progenitor.


End file.
